


Blondes

by Pedonecrophilia (Redleaveshavefallen)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, mastrubation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:04:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5477354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redleaveshavefallen/pseuds/Pedonecrophilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't even remember writing this thing, or why, but hey! It's yours now. I refuse to hold any responsibility for this sin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blondes

Nishinoya Yuu has settled onto his bed, blanket kicked to his feet so he can curl his toes into the fabric and twist a leg through its folds. Sleep hasn’t been coming easily for him tonight, and he has only one trick for nights like these; a trick composing of his right hand and a lot of imagination.

Closing his eyes and letting out a breath, he lets his hand trail down his stomach while he calls a vision to mind. Kiyoko is of course off limits—she’s sacred, after all, not to be defiled by his unworthy mind—but Hitoka is perfectly within the bounds of reason, though he does feel a tad guilty. He imagines her, cutely flustered in the school’s flattering uniform, her skirt mussied so that it lifted to reveal the soft skin of her thighs. He imagines her undressing, imagines running a finger along the seam of her panties, softly enough to make her shiver at first, then pressing harder. He imagines her mewl, imagines her breathing coming ragged, imagined her flat chest pressed up against his own. He Imagines the encircling legs around his waist as her pretty cries slip into his ear, imagines himself slipping into her, imagines her riding him, moaning his name.

Each bounce of their bodies and he hears his name again, ‘Yuu, Yuu, Yuu sempai,”, as the voice progressively becomes more ragged, more gruff, and he’s reaching up to tangle his fingers in the short blond hair, he’s pressing his flat chest against what is definitely a flat chest, flatter than Hitoka’s, how long has this been Tsukishima? 

Strong arms draw Noya a bit further into the other’s lap and he can feel that satisfying burn of being stretched out, and he knows he’s not been ridden, he’s riding Tsukishima, he’s letting out a string of high groans as Tsukishima breathes out a cocky little laugh, and Yuu feels a cock jump inside of him and it feels so good, he’s hammering his ass down in time with every thrust up, his own member is brushing against Tsukishima’s stomach and god, oh god, oh god, oh god he’s close---

Nishinoya wakes up in his bed, slick with sweat. It wasn’t unusual to fall asleep in the middle (after all, he kept going until he was exhausted; that was the point), and it wasn’t even too uncommon for it to continue into his dreams, but…

He looked guiltily at his sheets and felt something in his stomach somersault.


End file.
